This proposal requests funds to enhance the protection of human subjects involved in research at a large,diverse, university campus without a medical school. This goal wi II be obtained by implementing a new and continuous education procedure for all personnel involved in any aspect of human subjects research from IRB members to graduate and under graduate student investigator, increasing IRB efficiency by facilitating certain aspects of the review process, decreasing IRB workload by ass igning educational and training /functions to a newly formed Responsible Conduct of Research Committeect which will oversee mandatory workshops in proper IRB procedures. Funds are requested to: 1) design and implement electro nic application procedures and provide researchers with an electronic portal for up- to-date IRB information and protocol status, 2) establish a linked tracking system for protocol appli cations which links IRB review with the Office of Research Advancement and Administration (ORA A) and the Office of Contract and Grant Accounting (OGCA), 3) develop and implement a ? day mandatory training workshop and related educational materials for all personnel involved in any aspect of human subject researcher on the Campus, and 4) sponsor two workshops with outside experts - one on IRB review procedures and a second on the de finition and scope of human subjects research.